


Latibule

by IvvyQueen



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M, Listen I listened too much to Maná in one single day, and im sleepy, so blame that for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 01:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20827475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvvyQueen/pseuds/IvvyQueen
Summary: latibule (n.) - a hiding place; a place of safety and comfort





	Latibule

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer: I do not own FF7, or any of the characters here present. This is just a work for fun and I gain nothing from posting it.**

Not a single chirp disturbed the quiet of the night, Yuffie glanced at her phone and groaned. 2:38 am, it read. She rolled around and kicked her sheets off, if she was going remain awake, might as well jump off the bed, right? At least that was her train of thought as she stood up and walked to the Shera’s kitchen. _Thank god Cid upgraded this_, she thought. Half awake, she poured herself a glass of water, not even bothering to turn the lights on, but it wasn’t like she needed it to look, really. Her sip echoed through the silence, and her eyes kept still to her cup.

Another set of footsteps let her know someone else was up, she peeked at the hallway, and watched how Vincent stepped out and walked opposite of her, not wearing his usual cape or even his usual garments, but instead cladded in a black long sleeved shirt and black pants, and his unremovable golden claw. He stopped and turned around, catching her stare in his. She didn’t know whether to approach or not, but maybe some small talk could get whatever was keeping her awake out of her.

‘‘So… you’re awake too, huh?’’ She asked, and mentally facepalmed.

‘‘Well, I’m pretty sure I’m not sleepwalking right now.’’ He took it with humor, to her surprise. She smiled and walked to join him on the other side of the Shera. Standing next to each other, she leaned a little closer.

‘‘So, I heard we’re dropping you on Wutai tomorrow in the afternoon.’’ He began, _oh that’s what was bothering me_, she thought and looked away. 

‘‘I don’t really want to…’’ Vincent felt for the poor girl, he didn’t have the best relationship with his father, but not once did he remember yelling at him like she had done on their first visit to Wutai. He placed his hand on her head and ruffled her hair; earning him a giggle.

‘‘You’ve gotten tougher, you’ll do fine.’’ She smiled up at him. She had grown and, alongside it, his affection for her had grown too. She remained pretty much the same, just a bit more mature mentally, but her smile still able to light up a room like it always did.

‘‘Vincent?’’ Her voice broke him out of his thoughts, he blinked a few times and soon realized he had been staring at her for a while now. He coughed a bit and turned away, apologizing for it.

She shook her head. ‘‘Don’t worry, Vinny.’’ She put her glass down and watched how the night sky cleared for them. No signs of either pulling away from their spots, but they inched closer instead.

‘‘What are you going to do now?’’

‘‘Well, my old apartment was blown to bits, so perhaps I should look for a new one.’’ She laughed again, her voice echoing not just through the quiet airship, but in his head, replaying like one would to their favorite melody.

‘‘And perhaps I’ll figure it out from there, might grab something to eat in Wutai if I have the chance.’’

‘‘You’ll visit me?’’ Her face lit up, and his lips parted in a smile.

‘‘I might, if I have an excuse.’’ She puffed her cheeks and nudged him hard, now it was his turn to chuckle. She shrugged and twirled his fire materia between her fingers.  
‘‘When did you-’'

‘‘A ninja never shares her secrets, Vinny’’ She stopped him, and put it back in her pocket. He let her be and moved closer, they were arm to arm now as the quiet embraced them yet again, and she leaned her head on his arm. 

It was near to cuddling, he did not seem to mind at all though, he could see how the bags under her eyes had grown from the lack of sleep. Returning home was never something to look towards to, at least for Yuffie, as far as Vincent knew. She, however, was dwelling in his embrace, his slight scent of cologne, his always-warm body.

‘‘Yuffie, you’re falling asleep… Let’s get you to bed.’’ He traced his hands on her cheek; she yawned but pulled back and walked besides him. Opening the door quietly, she turned to say good night until she felt something warm touch her cold cheek. It was nothing more and nothing less than his lips.

‘‘Good night, Yuffie.’’ He whispered to her ear, sending shivers down her spine and blood rushing to her cheeks.

‘‘Good n-night, Vinny…’’ She replied in a stutter, and he flashed her a smile before he headed inside his bedroom.


End file.
